Lo que sucede en el cuartel general, se queda en el cuartel general
by tyna fest
Summary: Ciertos incidentes durante una noche en el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento harán que más de un soldado se replantee sus sentimientos, llevándolos a actuar con efusividad. Y quién sabe, puede que descubran algo que no esperaban en absoluto.
1. Chapter 1: Mikasa Ackerman

**¡Hola!**

**No es la primera vez que escribo sobre un fandom, pero ahora que he visto ****Shingeki no Kyojin****, me ha gustado tanto que tenía la necesidad de hacer al menos un mini-fic. Quiero aclarar que va a ser un Levi/Mikasa, Eren/Mikasa y Jean/Mikasa. Sí, habéis leído bien xDD Esta historia va dedicada a mi compañera de fatigas, Sara. Espero que te guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Si fuera así, hubiese dibujado a los Titanes más sexys.**

**¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura! :)**

* * *

**MIKASA ACKERMAN**

— _¡Detente!_

Es una sola palabra, una acción, una simple orden que en teoría no deberías haber desobedecido durante la expedición, Mikasa, pero lo hiciste y ahora te sientes conmovida y hundida. El remordimiento está torturándote porque sabes que tu estupidez podría haberos costado la vida a ti y al sargento Rivaille.

Y todo por una simple razón.

_Eren._

La ira y el miedo eran los únicos sentimientos que inundaban tus sentidos en el momento en que viste a la mujer titán tragándoselo. Y ya no podías respirar, pensar ni obedecer, así que actuaste por tu propia cuenta, creyendo que podrías derribarla. Y si no hubiese sido porque Levi Rivaille te apartó bruscamente, la situación se hubiera torcido, la mujer titán sería la que te hubiese derribado a ti, y ahora…simplemente, ya no estarías aquí.

Te sientes mal. Mal porque por tu culpa, Rivaille ha terminado lesionado. Y aunque él haya hecho como si nada y haya mantenido su actitud fría y distante, tú lo sabes.

Sabes con certeza que está sufriendo por la muerte de sus compañeros de escuadrón y por los comentarios egoístas que recibisteis por parte de la gente del pueblo cuando regresasteis de la expedición, pero no sólo se trata de eso. Está sufriendo en silencio por la lesión que se hizo en la pierna para que tú no acabases muerta.

Puede decirse que ahora estás más tranquila porque conseguisteis salvar a Eren y lograsteis volver al Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento, así que dentro de lo que cabe te sientes _a salvo,_ pero mientras permaneces sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, viendo como cae la noche y escuchando la nueva estrategia de Armin para atrapar a la mujer titán o mejor dicho, a Annie Leonhart, sigues pensando en Rivaille.

Muchos se han ido a dormir, entre ellos Eren, que está en el sótano negándose a asimilar que hay grandes posibilidades de que Annie sea la mujer titán. La que ha terminado con tantas vidas. La que quizás también aniquiló a _Bean_ y _Sawney _días atrás.

_Pero tú sigues ahí, _abstraída y ajena a todo lo demás, sin poder sacarte al sargento de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué opinas, Mikasa? ¿Estás escuchándome?— te pregunta Armin mientras termina la ración de comida que ha recibido para cenar, pero tú ni siquiera tienes apetito— ¿Sigues preocupada por Eren? Ya han pasado varios días desde que regresamos de la expedición, y está…bien.

No sabes qué excusa ponerle a Armin, así que te levantas sin expresión alguna, desvías la mirada y murmuras por lo bajo:

— No… es sólo que… mañana vamos a intentar capturar a Annie y necesito descansar.

Y Armin, al ver que te tambaleas un poco, irremediablemente se preocupa.

— Deberías cenar. No has comido nada, Mikasa.

— No importa, no tengo hambre—. le sueltas con frialdad haciendo que todavía se sienta más intranquilo. Después de todo, es tu amigo y se preocupa por ti— Voy a... ver a Eren. Buenas noches, Armin.

Y _sí,_ es cierto. Vas a ir a ver a Eren porque inevitablemente sientes la necesidad de estar junto a él, pero antes... te asegurarás de que Levi Rivaille se encuentra bien, aunque eso signifique tener que invadir su privacidad y entrar en su habitación.

Porque ya lo has decidido y no hay vuelta atrás, _Mikasa._

* * *

**¡Esto es todo por hoy! La siguiente parte estará narrada desde el punto de vista de LEVI RIVAILLE *-* ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Eren y Jean? OMG, OMG, pronto se sabrá.**

**¡Eso es todo! Hasta la próxima, tyna fest. Por cierto, ¿qué parejas de SNK os gustan más? :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Levi Rivaille

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí os dejo la continuación de la historia. Espero que os guste y me digáis qué os ha parecido. **

**Muchas gracias a: ****RoyHawkeyeMustang****, ****por tu comentario. Como no podía contestarte por mensaje privado, te respondo por aquí. Me alegra mucho que te gustase ^^ Yo adoro a Levi, bueno realmente me gustan prácticamente todos los personajes. Y como parejas… también me mola Sasha con Connie, y Reiner con Krista xDDD Aunque la última pareja es un poco… rara. xDDD Bueno, espero que te guste esta segunda parte! Un besito guapa :D**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

**LEVI RIVAILLE**

Sabías que no ibas a conseguir conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido, pero lentamente te has desvestido, quedado en ropa interior y tumbado en la cama.

Lo único que se te ocurre por ahora es contemplar la habitación, la cual, por cierto, está… algo _sucia._ Y piensas que quizás, si te centras en algo, acabarás olvidando todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Así que… qué mejor forma que limpiando?

Aunque la lesión que te has hecho en la pierna sigue molestándote, te incorporas a desgana y coges una escoba que hay junto a la cama, pero justo cuando empiezas con la labor, alguien llama a la puerta. Y lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza es… _¿Quién viene a molestar ahora?_ Sin embargo, te quedas en silencio, expectante, a la espera de que esa persona entre en tu habitación.

— Adelante—. murmuras al cabo de un rato, impaciente e inmediatamente escuchas el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Lo que nunca te hubieses imaginado es que esa persona fuese… Mikasa Ackerman.

— Yo…hola…— te dice un poco alterada e inmediatamente se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho de que sólo llevas unos calzoncillos.

— Qué haces aquí, Ackerman—. le preguntas dejando la escoba donde estaba. Y luego, lo único que se te ocurre para cubrir tu cuerpo es tumbarte en la cama y taparte con las sábanas.

— Creo que tendría que haber venido en otro momento. Será mejor que me vaya…— murmura dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

_Y tú suspiras._

— ¿Entras en mi habitación sólo para decirme eso?

Ackerman se detiene inmediatamente ante tus palabras, te mira y ves que la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado por completo, volviéndose indescifrable.

—No—. te responde en un murmullo apenas audible — He venido porque quería disculparme—. en ese momento exhala como si le resultase muy difícil continuar— Lo siento. Siento haber desobedecido las órdenes. Podríamos…haber muerto el otro día por mi culpa, Rivaille.

Cuando la escuchas, sientes un pinchazo. ¿Acaso Ackerman ha ido a verte sólo para recordarte _ese día_? ¿El maldito día que no logras sacarte de la cabeza?

— Es posible—. le espetas sin inmutarte— Pero a veces, ni yo mismo puedo prever el resultado de las decisiones que tomamos. Es cierto que quizás habríamos muerto. Pero estamos aquí, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte. Recuperamos a Eren con vida. Eso era lo que tú querías. Deberías estar feliz.

Pero Ackerman va a seguir insistiendo. _Lo ves en sus ojos._ Y por si fuera poco te sorprende que se acerque con decisión a tu cama, retire las sábanas bruscamente y te mire como si lo hiciese por primera vez.

_¿Qué narices pretende? _¿Acaso…quiere…verte _desnudo_?

— Sé que te lesionaste cuando me apartaste de Annie, Rivaille. Así que es mi culpa que tengas la pierna así.

— No—. le dices sin dudar ni un segundo y forcejeas para que te devuelva las sábanas— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo deseabas salvar a Eren y actuaste impulsivamente. Eres su amiga de la infancia, ¿no? Es comprensible.

— Pero…yo…— se queda sin palabras y se sonroja levemente. Has mencionado a _Eren._ Y sabes que Mikasa Ackerman siente algo más que una simple amistad por él. Todo el mundo es consciente de ello. Al menos es lo que tú piensas— Sé que no has hecho nada por recuperarte y no quiero responsabilizarme de las consecuencias si empeoras.

Cuando notas que vuelve a destaparte, que saca una venda de la chaqueta de su uniforme y se sienta a tu lado, acabas desistiendo.

— ¿Vas a sentirte mejor si dejo que me vendes la pierna? — le preguntas con desgana.

— Sí, voy a sentirme mucho mejor—. inmediatamente se ruboriza.

— Está bien. Entonces, hazlo.

Un incómodo silencio se palpa en la habitación. Y jurarías que ella, por un segundo, te ha mirado de arriba abajo pero no le das demasiada importancia y continúas inmóvil, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Puedes flexionar un poco la pierna? — te murmura en voz baja. En cierto modo te divierte ver que cada vez está más nerviosa. Incluso ha escondido parte de su rostro bajo esa _vieja y mugrienta_ bufanda.

— Por supuesto, Ackerman—. contestas con ironía— Pero asegúrate de darle la presión justa para que no resulte un problema a la hora de combatir.

Mikasa te mira desafiante y le pega un apretón a la venda con tanta fuerza que empiezas a perder la sensibilidad de la pierna. Aún así, prefieres no decirle nada. Ya te quitarás la venda cuando ella se marche porque sabes que es tan terca que no te dejará en paz fácilmente, así que decides quedarte callado mientras la observas.

No eres consciente del tiempo que transcurre hasta que ella termina de vendarte, pero cuando ya lo ha hecho, te mira muy seria, sin apartarse de tu lado. La tienes demasiado cerca y por primera vez, piensas algo que nunca te había pasado siquiera por la cabeza.

Mikasa Ackerman es atractiva.

_Mucho._

Y tú te pones nervioso ante esa idea. Aún así, nunca das rienda suelta a tus sentimientos. No dejas que salgan a flote, así que continúas observándola con indiferencia.

— No te lo he dicho antes, pero…— te comenta de pronto con preocupación— Lamento lo de tus compañeros de escuadrón. Sé que estabais muy unidos y…

— Estoy bien, Mikasa—. respondes de forma tajante. Es la primera vez que la llamas por su nombre pero tu tono de voz denota advertencia. No quieres que ella se meta donde no debe. Más bien, no quieres que _nadie_ lo haga.

— No soy estúpida—. te contesta con la misma frialdad, pero enseguida captas que se arrepiente de haberte hablado así— Cuando yo creí que Eren… había muerto, pensé que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, que ya no había nada más por lo que luchar. Incluso llegué a renunciar a mi propia vida por ello, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ni debía rendirme. En parte sé cómo te sientes, porque ellos eran tus compañeros. Y ya no están aquí. Nunca volverán. Ni Erd, ni Auruo, ni tampoco Petra…

— Cállate Mikasa. Será mejor que te vayas—. le espetas con rabia. A veces… _sólo_ a veces te alteras con facilidad. Y ésta es una de esas veces. Claro que te ha afectado la muerte de tus compañeros. Todavía recuerdas cuando regresasteis de la expedición y te encontraste al padre de Petra. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarle a la cara y decirle que su hija había muerto. Pero para los demás eres alguien muy importante dentro de La Legión de Reconocimiento y tienes que estar capacitado para llevar esa carga aunque sea insoportable. Por eso no puedes demostrar que te afecta la muerte de tus camaradas. Ni siquiera la de tus propios compañeros de escuadrón. Era algo que tarde o temprano sabías que acabaría sucediendo.

Pero Mikasa no está dispuesta a cerrar la boca y sigue haciendo hincapié en el tema.

— No deberías guardártelo todo para ti. Si sigues así, llegará un día en el que será demasiado tarde, Rivaille.

Y no le dices que se calle o que se marche porque no tienes fuerzas para hacerlo. Además, sabes que ella no va a cooperar por mucho que insistas, así que dominado por la rabia y la amargura, la agarras de esa _fea_ bufanda aprovechando que está relativamente cerca y la besas.

Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es sólo por la ira que corroe tu interior. _Es por demasiadas cosas._

Por la frustración que te acompaña durante cada segundo de tu vida, porque ahora te sientes más solo que nunca, y porque… _la encuentras atractiva._

Notas que ella se queda rígida entre tus brazos pero no la sueltas y acaricias sus suaves labios con tu boca. Sin embargo, ella reacciona y te aparta de un fuerte empujón.

Nunca la habías visto tan roja ni tan fuera de sí como en ese instante.

Por un momento lo único que ella hace es respirar pesadamente porque no es capaz de articular ni una sola palabra y cuando por fin crees que va a decir algo, alza la mano, te da una bofetada de una forma tan violenta que hace que dejes de sentir el dolor de la pierna y se marcha corriendo, no sin antes dar un portazo.

Tú te quedas perplejo. No sólo por el impacto de su mano contra tu mejilla, sino por lo que has hecho.

Pero sin saber por qué, la cólera que sentías se ha desvanecido por completo y el único pensamiento que invade tu mente es…

_¿Le habrá gustado?_

* * *

**Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Mikasa cuando Rivaille la ha besado jajajajaja por no hablar de Levi en calzoncillos! *-* El siguiente capítulo será bajo el punto de vista de Mikasa y Eren. Sólo digo eso… :P Y os preguntaréis, ¿Qué tiene que ver Jean en todo esto? xDDD Bueno, ya lo descubriréis más adelante!**

**En fin, que si os gusta la historia, molaría un montón que me lo dijeseis ;) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! Tyna fest.**


End file.
